bnha_your_day_has_comefandomcom-20200213-history
Sheru Ebi
'''Sheru Ebi '''cares about one thing and one thing only, his sister. Everything else is useless to him, in other words, don't touch his sister Appearance Sheru Ebi, like his sister, is very short, and can be mistaken for a child. He has white hair and thin eyes that slant outwards. He has notably thin eyebrows, and is often adorned with bandaids and bandages. He is fairly pale. He is typically seen wearing a white dress shirt, on each corner of the collar is a red plus symbol. He also wears a red tie, and a pink sweater with a diamond pattern. He wears his cuffs folded over the cuffs of his sweater. He also wears jeans and dress shoes. All of his clothes are made out of a breathable, stretchy and durable material. Personality Sheru, much like Urusai Ebi, goes out of his way to avoid heroes and those associated with heroes. He doesn't share his sisters crippling fear of them, but he becomes uneasy, and slightly afraid. He hides this behind a persona of unpleasantness, he becomes less likeable and more insulting. He will take any opportunity to insult the hero. He is usually seen walking with his head down and shoulder slack. Much like his sister, when confronted by a hero he will say things like "let me go" and "go away". He is very protective of his sister, much like she is protective of him. Synopsis History Sheru, like his sister, was brought up to hate heroes and everything they do. Like his sister, if he did the slightest thing wrong he would be locked up in a cage with no food or water. But due to the nature of his quirk, he could easily break out, thus removing the effect. He was taught in other ways, his parents would beat him if he did things wrong, he got minimal food and water throughout his childhood, and he was often forced to shoplift by his parents. Whenever his sister was locked in a cage, he would sit beside it, telling her jokes and funny stories to keep her happy. He would often split his little food and water between the two, which is one of the only things that kept them alive. Abilities '''Overall Abilities: '''Sheru, like Urusai, is a master of escape, often using his quirk to mislead people. He is definitely not lacking in the combat field though, his quirk making him a very dangerous hand to hand combatant. He has been noted to have well above average speed and strength, as well as durability and intelligence. * '''Enhanced Strength: '''Sheru has demonstrated great physical strength, being able to punch through thick glass, break bricks and bones without even using his quirk. * '''Enhanced Speed: '''Sheru was able to escape from Kall without straining himself at all, moving backwards no less, and even disappear from Kalls view just by turning a corner and doubling back. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''On top of the durability his quirk grant him, Sheru has very good regular durability as well, being able to take a hit, in simple terms. * '''Enhanced Agility: '''Sheru was able to evade Kalls line of sight with minimal effort, despite the latter being huge '''Tactical Knowledge: '''Sheru has displayed the ability to know when to fight, and when to back down. He very quickly analysed Kall and figured out that a head on battle isn't the way to go, instead, he evaded and escaped Quirk '''Mantis: '''Sheru has the ability to store energy in his arms, then release it into a devastating blow, this blow can reach up to 10,000 newtons at base level, but Sheru can also create barrages at lower levels of force. His arms, sides and back are composed of three different layers, as opposed to skin. The first layer is hydroxyapatite, which is found in hair and nails, and the chitin that forms insect shells. But for Sheru, the hydroxyapatite is in a highly crystalline, and thus harder, form. That means it doesn’t flex much, minimising the force that is transmitted through it to the softer layers beneath. The rigidity also ensures that most of the force from a blow gets delivered to the target, rather than rebounding into the arm itself. The next level is composed of the same mineral, though in a softer form and arranged in a series of layers stacked on top of one another. Each layer is rotated slightly from the one beneath to form a kind of helix that redirects cracks in the material into a spiral and prevents them from penetrating all the way through. It’s a way of mitigating the damage that inevitably occurs over time due to repeated blows. Finally, wrapping around either side of Sherus body is a series of chitinous fibres that hold the rest of his arms fast and prevent it from expanding on impact. As per usual for quirks, overuse will cause the layers to eventually crack and reduce the effectiveness of them, there are gaps at the joints of his body, making them weak points in the armour, the material is quite heavy, making it more difficult for Sheru to perform many of things he does perform Equipment '''Clothing: '''Sherus clothing is made from a hyper durable, flexible and breathable material